


A Wedding To Remember

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Harry looks good in a suit, Weddings, the royal wedding fic you never knew you needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: Harry and Ginny attend the Royal Wedding





	A Wedding To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> A conversation on the Harry and Ginny discord suggested that if the Muggle Prime Minister knew about the wizarding world, then the Royal Family probably did too. This fic is the result.

When Ginny rounded the corner into their living room, Harry was standing by the fireplace, his back half turned to the door as he fiddled with his tie. Ginny knew Harry was uncomfortable in his Muggle morning suit, so different from the dress robes he usually wore when he had to attend formal events at the Ministry. When he’d first bought the suit he’d complained about it feeling strange and uncomfortable, the tie too tight around his neck and the long tails of the coat too unwieldy. Ginny had thought he had come around to the suit though, after modelling it for her had ended up with her demonstrating exactly how much she liked what the trousers did to his bum. 

‘How do I look?’ Ginny said, stepping in to the room fully and jolting Harry out of whatever deep thoughts he’d been having. When he turned around she could see how red his lips were, nearly bitten through from his nervous habit of chewing his lip. 

‘Wow,’ Harry said, eyes roving up and down Ginny’s body. ‘You look incredible.’

‘Do you think it’s alright?’ Ginny said, smoothing down the material of her dark blue dress. ‘I have no idea what I’m supposed to wear to this sort of thing.’ 

Buying the dress had been an ordeal - Ginny was firmly a jeans and trainers kind of person, and the few cocktail dresses she owned for League functions weren’t fancy enough for a royal wedding. After hours of trawling shops in Muggle London, she’d finally found the one, a long navy blue dress that at first glance appeared modest, but in fact had a slit that revealed a toned, athletic leg when she walked. She hadn’t expected to feel so comfortable in it, but now that her hair and makeup were done, it felt right, and it fit her like a glove. 

‘It’s more than alright,’ Harry replied, moving forwards and stroking the silky material, letting it slide between his fingers. ‘No one’s going to be looking at the bride with you dressed like that.’

‘Oh, shush, Harry,’ Ginny smiled, adjusting her fascinator in the mirror before holding out her hand to her husband, their fingers interlinking. ‘You’re one to talk anyway, you look amazing.’

Harry did indeed look wonderful in his suit, the waistcoat tightly fitted and showing off his trim figure, the black morning coat emphasising his broad shoulders, honed from years of physical Auror work. Ginny knew Harry didn’t like dressing formally, but Merlin, she loved it when he did, her pulse kicking up a gear and her face heating as she looked at him. She wanted nothing more than to strip that suit right back off Harry, but she would have to restrain herself until later to show Harry the effect the suit was having on her, as a beep outside signalled the arrival of their taxi. 

The abbey was beautiful, the flowers and trees lining the aisle giving off a delightful scent, quiet classical music just audible over the excited chatter of the guests. Harry had led Ginny to two seats near the back of the church, as he always did when they were in a crowd. He never said anything about it, but Ginny knew he was still nervous in big crowds and liked to be near an exit, or sat somewhere where he had a good view of what was going on. Even now, with all the Muggle policemen everywhere, Ginny could see his eyes darting around the church, scanning for potential threats, the war habits hard to break. His nerves were written everywhere on his body, from the frown on his face to the tension he was holding in his body, his shoulders stiff and his right leg jiggling up and down, making Ginny’s chair shake. Reaching over, Ginny took his hand in hers, her thumb starting to slowly stroke across the skin on the back of his hand, over the faint lines that still remained from his detentions with Umbridge. As Ginny stroked, Harry let out a deep breath, turning to give her a small smile, some of the tension melting from his shoulders. Ginny smiled back, and leaned over to drop a kiss on his shoulder, her heart warming at the thought that she was still able to help him with just a simple touch. 

The background music faded, the conversations around them quieting as it did so, and then they were being asked to stand for the entrance of the Queen, followed by the bride, the organ music swelling as Kate and her bridesmaids appeared in the doorway. Harry’s arm came to wrap tightly around Ginny as they watched Kate walk down the aisle towards a smiling William, and Ginny couldn’t help the tears that welled up in her eyes as she watched. It was such a special moment, and she found herself thinking back to her own wedding, to the rush of emotions that had overcome her as she walked down the aisle towards Harry in the Burrow’s garden. She hoped that William and Kate would be as happy as she was with Harry. 

The wedding ceremony was long but lovely, the rafters filling with the sound of thousands of voices during the hymns, Kate and William beaming at each other as they processed back up the aisle and out onto the steps of the abbey to the cheers of the crowd outside. Once the Royals had left, Ginny and Harry gradually made their way out of the church and into the cars waiting to take them to Buckingham Palace. The crowds lining the street were endless, thousands upon thousands of people waving flags and celebrating, peering into every car to try and catch a glimpse of a celebrity.

‘Puts our fame into perspective a bit, huh?’ Ginny laughed as she and Harry were whisked down the blocked off streets to the Palace.

‘Thank god our wedding wasn’t like this,’ Harry said, shuddering in mock disgust. 

‘I guess saving the world just isn’t as impressive as being born a prince,’ Ginny teased, earning her a poke under the ribs from Harry in response. 

The opulence that greeted them when they entered Buckingham Palace was almost hard to comprehend, and even as they ate their delicious five course meal Ginny kept craning her neck to take in all the intricate details of the huge dining room they were in. A glass of wine had helped relax Harry even further, and once he realised that no one apart from the Royal family were aware of his identity, he became even less tense, happily chatting to the RAF officer who was seated next to him. 

The afternoon passed pleasantly, Ginny enjoying the cocktails that flowed plentifully from the free bar as she revelled in the anonymity that she so rarely got to experience anymore. It was lovely, being able to truly relax at an event without having to worry that someone was sneakily trying to take a photo of her ready for the Prophet to publish the next day alongside an article claiming that a photo of her talking to a man other than Harry meant that she was actually involved in a steamy affair. 

As the evening wore on, the celebrations grew more and more relaxed, the traditional formalities over, people beginning to drink more as the music and dancing started. Ginny found herself standing at the edge of the dancefloor, leaning back into Harry’s broad chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head, her fascinator long discarded, watching Will and Kate dance to Ellie Goulding, the love on their faces so deep that Ginny almost felt as though she should look away and leave them to their private moment. Harry’s hands were slowly stroking up and down her exposed arms as they silently watched the dancing couple, a shiver of pleasure running up her spine at the feel of his rough hands on her skin. The feel of his hands on her, combined with the nostalgia she was feeling for their own wedding day, had desire building in her stomach, and soon she couldn’t take it any longer. 

‘Harry,’ she murmured, twisting around in his arms so that they were facing each other, her head tilted up as she whispered in his ear. 

‘Yes?’ Harry replied quietly, pulling her in tighter, her body pressed against the hard planes of his chest, his interest unmistakable.

‘Mum’s got the kids for the rest of the night…’ she said slowly, one hand reaching up to stroke his cheek, the dark stubble he could never quite get rid of rough under her fingertips. ‘Are you that bothered about the party or do you fancy-’

‘Let’s go,’ Harry interrupted, knowing as always exactly what she was thinking. With his arm still tight around her waist, they slipped out through the crowd, leaving Will and Kate to dance in peace, slinking into the darkness before disapparating with a crack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/) and [Dreamwidth](https://malenkayacherepakha.dreamwidth.org/) so come and let me know what you thought!


End file.
